1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing manure present on a floor, in particular a non-permeable floor, also called a closed floor. The invention relates in particular to such a device which is self-propelled and self-steering, and which is additionally displaceable in transverse direction of a passageway in a stable.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
DE 103 09 106, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows a trolley with a manure slide to be driven and controlled by a person which has taken his position on the device, having two sliding or scraping walls which are able to define a U-shape which is open in forward direction. By means of the two sliding or scraping walls, manure present on the floor is scraped to transverse slots of the floor in order to subsequently drop into them.
DE 20 2006 007378, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows a front attachment for a trolley, which front attachment is designed as a trapezium-shaped manure slide for a stable floor which is provided with transverse slots.
WO 00/70937 and WO 00/70938, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, show unmanned self-propelled and self-steering trolleys with a manure slide for stable floors provided with transverse slots.
EP 1.690.450 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows an unmanned self-propelled and self-steering trolley with a concave manure slide.
Another example of an unmanned self-propelled manure slide, which is guided over a longitudinal slot in a passageway in a stable is known from EP 1.175.827, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The known manure slides (also called manure scrapers) are configured to collect the manure in an area between successive transverse slots and to deposit same into the next transverse slot.